


Rhapsody In Blue

by Emyrys



Category: Original Work
Genre: 21st Century, Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Teen Romance, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrys/pseuds/Emyrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faceva caldo e non era il classico caldo da inizio estate. Sembrava quel caldo torrido di agosto, dove persino respirare portava via energie, e di energie Alessandro ormai non ne aveva più. Mancava esattamente una settimana alla fine della scuola e nonostante questo, lui si sentiva devitalizzato, privo di una qualsiasi voglia di fare qualcosa.<br/>Caldo, caldo, caldo, caldo! Sussurrava in continuazione. Erano ormai le quattro del mattino e niente sembrava dare conforto al ragazzo che continuava a sbuffare ed a sventolarsi il giornale verso il viso. Gli uccellini fischiettavano già svegli, confortandolo e facendogli sperare che non fosse l’unico fuori di testa ad essere ancora sveglio a quell’ora quando il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto una verifica di economia aziendale che avrebbe potuto condannarlo o meno al corso di recupero estivo.<br/>Si fermò un attimo ad ascoltare, quando capì di che canzone si trattasse non poté sorridere malinconico. Però sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava; il musicista ripeteva solo la prima parte della canzone come se si aspettasse che qualcuno continuasse... decise di intervenire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutti Quanti Voglion Fare Il Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> ####  BuonSalve signorine e signorini, sono tornata con un flash di inizio estate che non vi dico... Anyway... nuovo progetto, nuova storia lunga. Ovviamente questo significa molto lavoro per me, ma questi personaggi mi stanno chiedendo tanto spazio ed io ho intenzione di seguirli. Sappiate che la FF in corso, verrà aggiornata lo stesso, credo; mentre chi aspetta per "Il Mio inferno" dovrà pazientare perchè ora come ora, quella storia non mi ispira e non riesco a cavarci un ragno....Spero che l'inizio vi incuriosisca, e possa interessarvi. Fatemi spere con una recensione oppure un messaggio privato.... oppure quello che volete voi :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BuonSalve signorine e signorini, sono tornata con un flash di inizio estate che non vi dico... Anyway... nuovo progetto, nuova storia lunga. Ovviamente questo significa molto lavoro per me, ma questi personaggi mi stanno chiedendo tanto spazio ed io ho intenzione di seguirli. Sappiate che la FF in corso, verrà aggiornata lo stesso, credo; mentre chi aspetta per "Il Mio inferno" dovrà pazientare perchè ora come ora, quella storia non mi ispira e non riesco a cavarci un ragno....Spero che l'inizio vi incuriosisca, e possa interessarvi. Fatemi spere con una recensione oppure un messaggio privato.... oppure quello che volete voi :D

Faceva caldo e non era il classico caldo da inizio estate. Sembrava quel caldo torrido di agosto, dove persino respirare portava via energie, e di energie Alessandro ormai non ne aveva più. Mancava esattamente una settimana alla fine della scuola e nonostante questo, lui si sentiva devitalizzato, privo di una qualsiasi voglia di fare qualcosa. Aveva già rifiutato ben tre inviti ad uscire il giorno prima. Uno  da dei suoi compagni di classe, che sarebbero andati in una discoteca ad ubriacarsi fino allo svenimento; uno di suo cugino, che lo aveva invitato a passare il week-end da lui che aveva rifiutato con educazione e distacco e l’ultimo invito, rifiutato con molta, ma molta riluttanza, quello della sua migliore amica Martina. Non che l’avesse invitato a fare chissà cosa; un film splatter, una birra e qualche schifezza  _anti-dieta_ era il massimo che lei riuscisse ad organizzare, ma anche quell’invito, nonostante fosse quello più adatto a lui, fu declinato. Alessandro continuava a girare per la casa senza nessuna destinazione precisa, ogni tanto andava in cucina e prendeva dal frigo la bottiglia di acqua frizzante fredda e ne beveva un sorso, ma nient’altro. _Caldo, caldo, caldo, caldo!_  Sussurrava in continuazione. Il suo vagare per la casa come un’anima in pena aveva allarmato i suoi genitori in un primo momento, ma poi avevano lasciato perdere. Erano ormai le quattro del mattino e niente sembrava dare conforto al ragazzo che continuava a sbuffare ed a sventolarsi il giornale verso il viso. Gli uccellini fischiettavano già svegli, confortandolo e facendogli sperare che non fosse l’unico fuori di testa ad essere ancora sveglio a quell’ora quando il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto una verifica di economia aziendale che avrebbe potuto condannarlo o meno al corso di recupero estivo.  Alessandro si decise ad andare in camera sua. Ormai il sonno era bello che passato e l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era gettarsi nella vasca da bagno con del ghiaccio dentro. Sapere che quell’idea era irrealizzabile lo deprimeva.  Chiuse la porta silenziosamente. Era strano che i suoi genitori non si fossero svegliati quando aveva colpito con il piede una delle gambe del tavolo della sala ed aveva cacciato un’imprecazione  degna di un birocciaio. Si sedette per terra contro al letto e allungò la mano dietro di lui recuperando il libro di economia. Quel tomo schifoso dalla copertina rossa con dei cavolo di cubetti blu lo faceva incazzare _abbestia_ come dicevano i suoi amici, ma non per questo non studiava la materia. Gli dava solamente molto fastidio essersi ridotto a dover recuperare un quattro gli ultimi giorni di scuola. Imprecò piano e si allungò per accendere la luce sulla scrivania; più che allungarsi strisciò verso la scrivania e dopo essersi  aggrappato al tavolo era riuscito a premere l’interruttore. Si risedette per terra e ripassò le ultime cose che sapeva bene, ma di cui comunque aveva dei dubbi. I procedimenti per fare il bilancio annuale lo sapeva fin troppo bene, così saltò direttamente al calcolo del patrimonio netto alla fine dell’anno e proprio mentre iniziava a ripetere tutto, il sonno lo avvolse. Nemmeno due ore dopo sua madre entrò in camera e lo scosse dal suo stato di dormiveglia. Era ancora seduto per terra e fissando sua madre la accolse con uno sbadigliato Vaffanculo. “Si, anche a te mio bellissimo adolescente.” Rispose la madre senza badare troppo al mancato rispetto che si deve ai genitori; in quella casa, al mattino, si poteva anche minacciare di morte un parente e nessuno sarebbe intervenuto. Alessandro si alzò dal parquet rovinato dal continuo uso delle sedie a rotelle Ikea e si diresse in bagno a sinistra dalla sua camera. Si lavò i denti ed il viso cercando di evitare di soffermarsi sulle occhiaie che circondavano i suoi occhi verdi chiari. Diede una raffazzonata ai capelli cercando di farli sembrare normali e non un labirinto di ricci neri stile Caparezza. Aveva anche un accenno di barba che non aveva ancora rasato, gli piaceva tenerla un po’ prima di rasarla definitivamente. Martina, amica dalla seconda superiore lo chiamava Pirata. In onore di Barbanera ovviamente, non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, anzi. Però al tempo stesso preferiva essere chiamato Alex o Alec come alcune compagne avevano iniziato a chiamarlo dopo l’avvento della saga “ _ShadowHunters”_. Anche in quel caso non si curava del fatto che l’Alec del libro era decisamente gay ed innamorato del suo migliore amico. Lui non aveva di questi problemi; era già andato a letto con alcune ragazze e nessun pettegolezzo metteva in dubbio la sua mascolinità. Tranne che lui stesso ovviamente. Ma quello era un altro problema da evitare di pensare mentre si preparava per andare incontro al suo destino. Arrivò in cucina trovando già sua madre con due tazze di tè in mano.  Nonostante il caldo afoso sua madre e lui continuavano a bere il tè mattutino; mentre il padre ed il fratellino Lorenzo mangiavano latte e biscotti. “Vuoi che ti accompagni?” chiese sua madre mentre svaporava la sua sigaretta elettronica. Alex mugugnò un si e dopo aver finito il tè tornò in camera a vestirsi; faceva veramente caldo così optò per dei pantaloni corti grigi ed una t-shirt grigia con la stampa di uno squalo intento a saltare fuori dall’acqua. Non era la sua maglietta preferita, anzi, la detestava e la metteva solo quando faceva delle verifiche. Era un po’ scaramantica come cosa, ma ormai era per lui diventata un’abitudine e quindi anche quella volta decise di non sottrarsi al volere del fato. Mentre usciva dalla camera incontrò sua madre che teneva in braccio una bottiglia di vetro, di quelle vecchie, con il tappo a chiusura ermetica. “In questi casi, è meglio chiedere l’aiuto divino.” Disse lei bagnandosi le dita con l’acqua santa della nonna e sfregandogliela contro la fronte.  Alex rimase impietrito sulla soglia della sua camera, la madre lo stava fissando poi si coprì gli occhi fingendo che la luce fosse troppo potente e ridendo urlò “It’s over nine thousand!”  a quel punto, Alex perse completamente l’aria strabiliata e scoppiò a ridere, talmente forte che anche suo fratello dalla cucina iniziò a chiedere spiegazioni. Mentre si stava avviando già giù per le scale per andare in giardino ed aspettare sua madre, il padre lo fermò, “Ricordati le scarpe…” facendo fermare Alessandro a metà rampa, per poter osservare che ai piedi aveva ancora le ciabatte di gomma. Sbuffando e ridendo un po’ di se stesso ed ancora un poco per la battuta di sua madre, tornò in camera e si infilò le All Star nere e ritornò verso le scale, cercando di fare una lista di possibili cose che avrebbe potuto dimenticare a casa. Il cellulare era nella tasca dei pantaloni, ancora là dentro dalla sera precedente; gli occhiali erano nello zaino nella tasca interna assieme al portafogli e le chiavi di casa erano appese vicino alla porta d’entrata. “Cos’ho scordato?” chiese a se stesso ed ovviamente la famiglia rispose: “Il cervello” disse il fratellino masticando gli ultimi biscotti; “Che mi devi restituire il martello che hai usato per piantare i chiodi in camera” sbuffò il padre; “Che stasera siamo a cena da Michela ed Angelo” rispose la madre. A quella frase i tre i maschi di casa si girarono con un’espressione sconvolta in viso. Tutti lo avevano dimenticato e la signora Marta dovette alzare gli occhi al cielo. Lorenzo sorrise felice, almeno da quei due poteva assaggiare le cose dei grandi senza che sua madre dovesse rimproverarlo ogni volta. Alessandro invece sbuffò apertamente, chiaro segno di come quella notizia l’avesse rallegrato. Arrivarono finalmente alla macchina ed Alex si sedette dietro, lasciando il posto del passeggero libero per la borsa di sua madre. Mentre si allacciava la cintura sua madre lo guardò da dietro lo specchietto retrovisore; “Vuoi restare a casa stasera?” chiese conoscendo già la risposta ed Alex annuì, “Dì loro che quella stronza della prof di economia ci ha spostato la verifica di recupero e che io sfrutterò la serata per ripassare ancora”. La signora Marta sospirò e prese a fare la retromarcia. Arrivarono davanti alla scuola in perfetto orario; Alessandro scendendo salutò la madre e si avviò verso l’entrata salutando il gruppo dei fumatori che comprendeva qualche suo compagno di classe del tutto intenzionato a saltare la prima ora. Dopo aver fatto tre rampe di scale infinite ed ver precorso un corridoio pieno di studenti, Alessandro raggiunse la 3^ITA e salutò tutti con un buongiorno privo di qualsiasi calore. La sua verifica era proprio durante la prima e la seconda ora, mentre vedeva la prof incombere all’inizio del corridoio cercò un banco già separato e vide la Martina fargli un cenno veloce indicando il banco proprio dietro di lei. Non troppo lontano dalla cattedra, ma nemmeno troppo vicino. “Un ottimo posto come al solito.” Esordì lui sedendosi rapido. La Martina gli posizionò sul banco due fogli protocollo, una penna nera ed una calcolatrice scientifica; Alessandro sbuffò, ecco cosa aveva dimenticato, ringraziò la sua amica e lei gli fece l’occhiolino. La prof entrò ed in classe calò il silenzio. Quella donna piccola, bionda con delle corde vocali degne di una cornamusa, iniziò a distribuire le verifiche e a controllare i fogli protocollo. Dopo aver beccato tre persone a copiare scrivendo le formule a matita sul foglio, non si fidava più ed in alcuni casi controllava le calcolatrici. Quando toccò al suo banco ad essere ispezionato, la prof decise che la sua calcolatrice era veramente sospetta. Tolse il coperchio e osservò il post-it giallo attaccato davanti allo schermo. La prof sorrise e riappoggiò la calcolatrice. Alex intanto aveva già  pensato di prendere a manganellate la Martina che sentiva tossicchiare, per nascondere le risate. Guardò il post-it e gli venne da alzare gli occhi al cielo. Solo lei poteva scrivere ancora “Sono scemo” in un post-it ed attaccarlo a qualche persona. Entrambi avevano diciotto anni ed entrambi per motivi diversi ne dimostravano cinque al massimo. Iniziò la verifica e si estraniò del tutto e pensò solo a quello che stava facendo. alla fine delle due ore consegnò discretamente soddisfatto. La Martina appena salutò la prof si girò verso Alec e lo guardò. “Com’è andata?” chiese sussurrando, sperando di non incombere nella sua ira, nel caso la verifica fosse stata un totale fiasco. “Abbastanza bene, non sono soddisfatto al cento per cento, ma forse la sufficienza l’ho raggiunta”. La sua amica annuì mentre rimetteva a posto i banchi. Quel giorno aveva indossato la maglietta che lui le aveva regalato per natale e dei pantacollant neri. Come riuscisse a starci per lui era un mistero, ma tante cose della Martina erano strambe e lui la adorava per questo. Come aveva previsto, quando aveva fatto incontrare sua madre e la sua amica furono scintille di amicizia e venne subito accettata nella famiglia. Ora che ci rifletteva, la Martina era l’unica ragazza che avesse presentato in casa. Tutte le altre non le aveva mai portate a casa sua. Era un bel modo di vedere quanto poco ci tenesse a loro, ma evitò quei pensieri e si sedette vicino alla finestra sperando di poter ricevere più aria possibile. Non accadde, anzi, era il primo ad assorbire tutti i raggi del sole che arrivavano in classe. Fortunatamente era l’ora di inglese e quella prof era un pezzo di pane che gli permise di sedersi di fianco alla sua amica ed addirittura in fondo alla classe. Così mentre la prof faceva le ultime interrogazioni Alessandro poté rimediare per l’invito non accettato del giorno prima; “Stasera, nessuno è in casa, ti va di passare da me? Mangiamo cinese, guardiamo un film e poi ci mettiamo lo smalto sulle unghie.” Scherzò lui, la Martina scosse il capo tristemente; “No, mi dispiace, io non ho ancora finito l’anno scolastico, oggi ho recuperato, forse, economia, ma domani mi tocca matematica e se vengo a casa tua anche solo con l’intenzione di studiare, dopo cazzeggiamo soltanto.”  Alex annuì e iniziò a progettare la sua serata solitaria, mentre la sua amica prendeva fuori dallo zainetto il suo I-pod Classic graffiato e consumato, vissuto diceva lei. Trattato male era la descrizione che tutte le persone normali davano a quell’oggetto. Dopo un poco Alex si stese sul banco e si addormentò, lasciando che le ore di scuola gli scivolassero addosso. La giornata terminò e finalmente tutti furono liberi di uscire. Dopo aver salutato tutti, Alex uscì e ripercorse il corridoio e scese le tre rampe di scale. Arrivò alla stazione degli autobus in meno di tre minuti ed attese che il suo autobus passasse. Non ci impiegò molto; salì, pagò il suo euro e venti di corsa e si sedette, rovistò nella  tasca esterna dello zaino e si accorse di aver scordato gli auricolari. “Bhe,’Fanculo” sibilò piano, ma una nonnetta lo fissò inorridita lo stesso. Dopo circa un quarto d’ora di viaggio arrivò alla sua fermata. Era stanco, accaldato e l’idea di pranzare gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco da cima a fondo. Arrivò a casa e sua madre si sporse sulle scale, “Com’è andata?” chiese ansiosa, Alex rispose esattamente come aveva risposto alla sua amica e la signora Marta annuì. Suo fratello faceva ancora il tempo pieno, essendo ancora  in quinta elementare, quindi lui comunicò il suo non voler pranzare e si stese sul letto. Non credeva che una nottata in bianco potesse essergli così d’effetto e si riaddormentò. Si svegliò verso le cinque quando sua madre venne in camera sua, informandolo che sarebbe andata a fare la spesa per preparare qualcosa per la cena da Michela ed Angelo e che poi sarebbe andata a prendere il fratello a basket. Alessandro mugugnò un assenso, dicendo che per cena avrebbe ordinato qualcosa. Quando sentì il portone di casa sbattere ormai era già di nuovo addormentato.

Si svegliò che erano le nove e qualcosa, la prima cosa che registrò il suo cervello fu la _Fame._ Telefonò subito al ristorante cinese ed ordinò una montagna di roba, mentre aspettava il fattorino, ritornò in camera ed accese il pc. Subito andò su youtube ed iniziò a girovagare tra video musicali e di youtuber abbastanza famosi e aprì anche facebook. Quando ad un certo punto sentì il tipico suono di una tromba; controllò il video ma era in pausa mentre lui rispondeva ad un messaggio nella chat di facebook e di pagine con le pubblicità musicali nemmeno l’ombra. La tromba riprese a suonare, non era fastidiosa, però doveva ammettere che era uno strumento abbastanza di disturbo; sembrava provenisse da lontano e se riusciva a sentirla lui, figurarsi il vicino di casa del suonatore. Si fermò un attimo ad ascoltare, quando capì di che canzone si trattasse non poté sorridere malinconico. Però sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava; il musicista ripeteva solo la prima parte della canzone come se si aspettasse che qualcuno continuasse per lui… decise di intervenire; non era da lui fare una cosa così stramba, ma come diceva la Martina :”Chi già strambo non è, strambo lo diventerà”. Accese le casse che si era regalato per i diciotto anni e le attaccò al computer, tornò su youtube e cercò la parte della canzone che gli interessava. Quando sentì che la parte del trombettista stava per terminare premette play e si godette l’arpa di Duchessa. Le sue casse amplificavano il suono in una maniera devastante, ma ad Alex non importava, erano le nove di sera, era giugno e soprattutto non sapeva dove fosse il trombettista rispetto a lui, quindi mantenne il volume circa ad un livello medio; quando il video terminò e non ottenne risposta, quasi si offese e decise che un vero musicista avrebbe risposto; forse non lo aveva sentito. Fece ripartire il video aumentando il volume e questa volta appena la parte della gatta terminò sentì chiaramente la tromba riprendere a suonare. Sorrise e canticchiò “Tutti quanti voglion fare il jazz” mentre la canzone finiva. Appena nel quartiere tornò il silenzio non poté trattenersi dall’applaudire. Sentì il trombettista rispondere con qualche nota per poi lasciare spazio al silenzio. Proprio quando Alessandro si stava rendendo conto di quello che aveva appena fatto, il campanello suonò e lui si riscosse, andando a prendere il cibo. Dopo aver pagato tornò in camera, deciso a mangiare e a guardarsi le ultime puntate di Hannibal indisturbato; ma proprio quando stava per premere il pulsante play, il trombettista lo richiamò intonando la classica canzone della “Pantera Rosa”. A quel punto Alex decise di alzarsi dalla sedia e di affacciarsi alla finestra, per cercare di individuare questo musicista. Abitando in una casa a due piani non poteva vedere esattamente tutte le altre case più alte, ma in fondo alla via che dava sulla sua finestra, sapeva che c’era un piccolo appartamento che veniva dato in affitto, o meglio in locazione, dannazione alla prof di diritto che glielo aveva inculcato in testa. Probabilmente il musicista viveva lì; si sporse verso la casa e vide le luci accese, allungò la mano verso la scrivania e prese gli occhiali. Una volta inforcati poté notare che c’era esattamente la figura di un trombettista nascosta dietro alla finestra ed Alex si ritrovò a sorridere. Lo sentì suonare qualche altro pezzo noto, poi passò a quello che doveva essere un buon jazz caldo. Suo padre gli aveva spiegato un tempo la differenza tra jazz caldo e jazz freddo, per di più molto sommariamente, ma quella musica lo stava acquietando e così si decise a chiudere il pc e godersi la musica mentre cenava. Decise in un secondo che doveva ringraziare quel musicista, anche solo per aver giocato con lui; ed iniziò a pensare ad un piccolo presente che riuscisse ad entrare in una buca delle lettere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.5/it/)  
>  Quest'opera è distribuita con Licenza [Creative Commons Attribuzione - Non commerciale - Non opere derivate 2.5 Italia](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.5/it/).


	2. Un Presente Difficile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono di nuovo qui... dopo nemmeno un girono con il capitolo due. Ieri notte ho scritto e le mie dita sembravano non volersi fermare; questi due mi stanno facendo impazzire.Ho visto che comunque le visualizzazioni ci sono state dunque io continuo imperterrita... Se poi lasciaste una recensionicina non ne sarei così offesa. Vi auguro una buona lettura! *^*

**UN PRESENTE DIFFICILE**

“Sei andato fuori di testa?” sibilò Martina appena ebbe finito di raccontare la storia di quella sera. Le aveva accennato qualcosa per telefono, ma quelle storie dovevano essere raccontate a voce per mantenere il loro fascino. Alessandro sbuffò, non gli era sembrata una cosa così scandalosa. Aveva semplicemente comunicato con un vicino in un modo insolito. “Eh, si certo, cos’è adesso? Incontri del terzo tipo?” sbottò lei poco educatamente, interrompendo l’interrogazione di storia di un loro compagno. Gli altri erano intenti a fare un cartellone con le foto della loro ultima gita in Spagna. Loro due, avendo già dato nello stampare le foto erano stati salvati dalla creazione vera e propria del poster. Dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio Alessandro le fece la fatidica domanda: ”Mi aiuterai?” e a quel punto vide l’amica sorridere; “Credi davvero che mi lascerei alle spalle l’occasione di vedere una persona stramba come te fare una cosa molto più stramba del solito?” chiese sarcastica. Alex sorrise a sua volta e riprese a spiegarle cosa voleva fare. “Alex, capisci anche tu che però fare un regalo ad una persona che non conosci potrebbe anche essere interpretato male. Per di più non abbiamo elementi per fare un regalo quantomeno apprezzabile. Per Dio! Sai solo che suona una tromba!” concluse lei. Alex ci rifletté per la prima volta. Era vero che non aveva abbastanza elementi su cui basarsi, ma almeno qualcosa doveva pur fare. Dato che vedeva Alex sempre più concentrato, l’amica si concesse uno sbuffo spazientito. “Senti, la stai prendendo troppo sul personale. Ecchecacchio! Non sai manco come faccia di cognome!” Alex si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia verde chiaro, che cigolò sinistramente. Martina vedendolo così in pena per quella cosa, si rassegnò ed iniziò mentalmente a pensare a cosa poter regalare ad un musicista. “Senti, andiamo sul classico ok? Non stare a fargli chissà quale regalo personale, un cd andrà più che bene; c’è quel negozio in centro che vende anche roba usata. Se proprio vuoi fare il figo gli regali un vinile.” Sorrise lei ed Alex non poté fare altro che stringerle due dita, l’indice ed il medio con le sue, come a stipulare una promessa. L’amica capì il gesto ed aggiunse che lo avrebbe accompagnato. A quel punto un sorriso radioso comparve sul volto del compagno di banco mettendo in mostra le fossette vicino alle labbra. Un sospiro di entrambi accompagnò il suono della campanella. Ora però Martina era decisamente nel panico, l’ora che dovevano fare era quella di matematica e lei doveva essere interrogata per evitare il debito estivo. “Sono sicuro che ce la farai. Al massimo scriverò le formule sul quaderno in grande e poi te le mostro.” Le disse sorridendo, lei si voltò fulminandolo; ”Ti prego non gufare, stavolta se va male il debito me lo becco quindi evitiamo!”  Alex fece subito una faccia seria e concentrata, cosa che fece sorridere quella strana creatura che lui definiva come amica. Non era bassa, anzi, per una ragazza di quella città era abbastanza alta, i capelli  lunghi fino alle spalle erano mori con dei riflessi ramati; in realtà lei era bionda ma si preferiva con un colore artificiale. Chi era lui per impedirglielo? Oggi aveva indosso la maglietta con la stampa della copertina di Assasin’s Creed Brotherhood e dei pantaloncini corti neri. Anche lei si era arresa al caldo, però poteva benissimo notare il suo disagio, si sentiva molto esposta. Dopotutto non era magra come le sue compagne, anzi, era ben fornita su tutte le curve. Per Alessandro le altre ragazze erano semplicemente oche senza un minimo di spessore né mentale né fisico, mentre la Martina, non solo aveva un enorme bagaglio culturale anche il suo fisico era robusto. Non che soffrisse di obesità o altro; ma quei cinque chili in più avrebbero potuto fare la differenza, il vero problema era riuscire a perderli. Ma quelle discussioni trite e ritrite non voleva proprio ricordarle. Così si limitò solo a pensare positivo per la sua amica sotto interrogazione. Alla fine dell’ora Alex guardò alla cattedra la prof che parlava sottovoce con Martina e vide quella sorridere felice con gli occhi finalmente sereni; appena si girò dando le spalle alla prof mimò con le labbra e con le dita un ‘SETTE’ gigantesco, al ché Alex non poté fare altro che alzare il pollice; “Sapevo che ci saresti riuscita! Così ora possiamo uscire senza nessun problema no?” chiese e la sua amica felicissima annuì senza nemmeno ascoltarlo, crogiolandosi nella contentezza. Passarono il resto della giornata a parlare del futuro con gli altri prof; non si stupì quando quasi il settanta per cento della classe diceva che non avrebbe frequentato l’università. Sentì la Martina far sgorgare dalla gola un sibilo secco e poco udibile; un “Cretini” detto per sfogarsi ma che Alex condivideva appieno. Se una persona non era in grado di frequentare l’università per questioni economiche era una questione; ma se delle persone con i soldi che gli uscivano anche dal culo non la frequentavano perché volevano spendere i soldi di mamma e papà a puttane era totalmente un altro.

Lui non aveva idea di cosa voler fare, forse avrebbe seguito come la sua amica Lingue e Letterature Europee, così da poter sfruttare lo spagnolo che stava studiando. Però non era sicuro e di certo non ci avrebbe pensato in quella giornata. Appena la campanella suonò, entrambi si alzarono veloci e quasi fuggirono via prima che la calca di gente umana li travolgesse. Dovevano prendere l’autobus e non un autobus qualsiasi, ma L’AUTOBUS. Quello che passava per il centro e per quasi tutte le scuole superiori e che sempre era imballato. Era un miracolo se riuscivi ad entrare, nessuno dei due contava sul trovare anche un sedile libero; infatti si fecero il loro viaggio in piedi, respirandosi addosso aria calda assieme ad altre persone stanche, sudate ed irritate dal troppo caldo. Quando scesero, ormai Martina baciava la terra; Alex si rimise a posto poi si avviarono verso il ristorante. Nessuno dei due voleva saltare il pranzo così avevano deciso di andare nel ristorante giapponese e spendere venti euro a testa per mangiare quanto volevano… nessuno dei due si era mai domandato sulla qualità del cibo. Come sempre dicevano: ”L’importante è che sia cibo”. Mangiarono e si rilassarono grazie all’aria condizionata al minimo ed all’ambiente tranquillo. Non c’era quasi nessuno a quell’ora, tutti i ragazzi perdevano l’autobus infernale e dovevano prendere quello dopo che passava venti minuti più tardi. Quando finirono si avviarono lentamente verso il negozio di dischi; non vendeva solo cd o dvd, era anche un ottimo fornitore di merchandising vario di qualsiasi band. Partirono lì quasi sicuri di poter trovare qualcosa di adatto senza che Alex dovesse fare chissà quale spesa. Quando entrarono l’odore leggero di cannella li avvolse, senza però inondarli, era come se qualcuno avesse accesso dell’incenso il giorno prima e l’avesse spento quasi subito. Il commesso li fissò interessato, solitamente non venivano dei giovani a quell’ora, però vedendoli un po’ spaesati si fece subito cordiale e chiese loro se avevano bisogno di una mano. “Anche due, per favore.” Rispose Martina mentre si aggirava per gli scaffali guardando educata tutti i nomi di band che Alex di sicuro non conosceva e che forse lei aveva solo sentito nominare. Mentre lei si faceva il suo giretto, Alex spiegò la situazione al commesso che ora lo fissava molto interessato: ”Vede, devo fare un regalo ad una persona, un amico dei miei genitori, però non so quasi nulla di lui. So solo che è un trombettista e che suona il jazz, discretamente anche.” Il commesso annuì silenzioso. Era una situazione veramente difficile, Alex lo capiva da sé. Se il musicista fosse stato un principiante, si sarebbe lanciato subito verso una raccolta dei più grandi autori ma, dato che non sapeva nessun nome, nessun tipo si partiva proprio da zero.

Il commesso dovette spremersi le meningi, ma ad Alex non importava quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo per partorire un’idea, che almeno fosse una perché né lui né la Martina ne avevano altre di riserva. Quando un sorriso spuntò sulle labbra di quel ventenne con addosso il grembiulino, Alex si sentì morire di sollievo ed anche perché non aveva mai visto quel tipo di sorriso; era un sorriso compiaciuto di sé, non genuino, ma studiato appositamente. _Come quelli dei gatti_ pensò in un momento di pazzia. “Sai, non hai scelto regalo peggiore, però forse ho ciò che fa per te…” disse mentre si girava e gli faceva cenno di seguirlo. “Regalare ad un amante di musica di un genere specifico senza sapere quali nomi ha già è un po’ come giocare alla ruota della fortuna. In ogni caso ecco qui l’area dedicata al Jazz. Come puoi vedere ha una storia molto lunga, però, forse guardandoti in giro potresti trovare dei nomi che ti sono familiari. Se invece sai già di brancolare nel buio fammi un fischio.” Disse mentre ritornava verso il bancone; con un cenno Alex chiamò vicino a sé l’amica ed insieme iniziarono a guardare l’enorme quantità di cd. Passavano i minuti quando ad un certo punto Alex s’immobilizzò. Credeva di star sognando, nascosto in mezzo a cd di persone sconosciute stava “Disney Adventures in Jazz”, quasi gli parve di morire dal sollievo. La copertina era beige e ritraeva un topolino che suonava disegnato nello stile degli anni 30. Non solo gli avrebbe regalato qualcosa che sapeva minimamente di jazz, ma che anche si ricollegava alla serata prima. Era un genio. Lo prese facendo attenzione, quasi nascondendolo alla vista di possibili altri avversari pronti a contendersi il premio; vedendolo così teso con in mano il cd, Martina ormai scoppiò a ridere ma si trattenne e disse solo imitando la voce di Gollum:” Hai trovato il tuo tessoro padrone?”. Sorridendo Alex si avvicinò alla cassa e porse al commesso il cd che per un attimo lo scrutò serio, poi sorrise di nuovo e passo il cd sul nastro. Era costato anche poco si congratularono con lui le sue finanze. Mentre passeggiavano Alex teneva il regalo al petto, neanche fosse stato d’oro zecchino. Dato che era costato poco, Alex pensò anche di comprare una bella carta da regalo ed impacchettarlo; così si fermarono in una cartoleria adiacente alla strada che percorrevano e trovarono della bella carta beige che aveva stampate sopra degli spartiti in chiave di violino.  Comprarono la carta e già che c’erano fecero impacchettare il cd direttamente dalle mani esperte della cartolaia. Si fermarono a prendere un gelato yoghurt. Era la nuova moda ed ad Alex non dispiaceva, anzi. Presero una coppetta grande da dividere in due e ci misero dentro nutella sciolta e fragole con sopra una spruzzata di nocciole. In poche parole quella merenda era una bomba calorica ma divisa per due. Quando la Martina glielo fece notare entrambi risero. Si separarono proprio all’inizio del centro, con la sua amica che andava verso sinistra e lui che ritornava verso la stazione degli autobus. Arrivò persino in tempo per prendere l’autobus che stava per partire, senza dover aspettare altri quindici minuti. Arrivato a casa ebbe un improvviso attacco di panico. Come doveva dargli quel regalo? E se non gli fosse piaciuto? Dopotutto mica lo conosceva, poteva anche offendersi. Telefonò alla Martina che in un attimo lo calmò e lo rimise in sesto. Ci voleva veramente poco a mandarlo nel pallone , si accorse, ma nonostante questo si uscì di nuovo con la scusa di buttare via il pattume e si avvicinò all’appartamento in affitto, _In locazione!_ Urlò la sua prof nel cervello. Imprecò e si avvicinò al campanello. “Giacomo Volpe” sorrise a vedere che il cognome di quell’uomo era anche uno dei suoi animali preferiti. Infilò il cd nella cassetta della posta. La Martina gli aveva spiegato che se voleva una reazione subito doveva o citofonare e fuggire per poi osservare da lontano, oppure tirare fuori le palle e fingere di essere un fattorino e di aver recapitato della posta. Ovviamente scelse la prima. Citofonò ed aspettò qualche minuto, quando però non rispose nessuno suonò di nuovo il campanello con più insistenza. Niente, nessuna risposta. Tornò a casa deluso e si sdraiò sul divano accendendo la tv cercando di distrarsi, cosa che funzionò poco perché gli arrivavano continuamente dei messaggi dalla Martina che chiedevano informazioni. Non rispose a nessuno di quelli e poco a poco anche le vibrazioni diminuirono. Rimase solo lo schermo illuminato da una ventina di notifiche. Voleva vedere la sua reazione, anelava di sapere se il suo regalo fosse stato apprezzato o meno e così decise di fare l’ultima stramberia. Prese un post-it giallo e scrisse di controllare la cassetta delle lettere. Corse di nuovo fuori dicendo di aver fatto cadere accidentalmente la sua chiavetta usb vicino al pattume. “Alex, come sei fuori. Sarà anche la fine della scuola, ma porca zozza fai attenzione!” gli urlò dietro la madre, mentre preparava la cena. Dopo aver appiccicato per bene il post-it in un punto visibile tornò a casa quasi di corsa e si appostò alla finestra; stile 007. Gli venne voglia di tirare fuori il vecchio binocolo del padre. Ma non lo fece, dopotutto aveva ancora un pochino di orgoglio e così decise di recuperare il cellulare ed aggiornare l’amica.

  A cena trangugiò il cibo in fretta e si appostò di nuovo alla sua finestra; i genitori sospirarono ed il fratellino non era granché interessato a lui perché stava raccontando di come il suo amico Daniele avesse portato un areoplanino di latta rosso con il pilota che era un maiale. La signora Marta sorrise ripensando a quando aveva visto la prima volta Porco Rosso. intanto, tra l’osservazione del cancello della casa abitata dal trombettista ed uno sguardo alla velocità di scaricamento della terza serie di Games Of Thrones, Alessandro poté spogliarsi e farsi una doccia veloce ed energizzante. Mentre tornava in camera riconobbe lo stridore delle gomme di un auto quando dovevano curvare per entrare nella via. Si nascose sotto la finestra e tirò fuori la testa fino a sotto al naso, esattamente come un nano quando guardava Biancaneve dormire.

Era già buio perciò non poté che intravedere la figura alta di un uomo, probabilmente sui trenta che si avvicinava all’appartamento. Si fermò ad osservare il post-it, o almeno così sperava Alex e tirato fuori il cellulare accese la torcia ed aprì la cassetta delle lettere. Ad Alessandro batteva fortissimo il cuore, era  una sensazione stranissima, quasi voleva non vedere ma al tempo stesso lo voleva. Rimase lì, incapace di muoversi o di emettere un suono osservando come l’uomo si rigirava il suo pacchetto regalo interessato. Quando poi alzò lo sguardo verso la sua direzione, Alex si nascose sotto alla finestra, il sangue pompava velocissimo ed aveva il fiato corto. Quando poi sentì un fischiettio leggero e la chiusura di una porta si permise di riaffiorare e di riosservare la casa. Le luci si accesero e quasi subito dallo stereo uscì la prima canzone del disco non poté che sorridere soddisfatto. Avvertì la Martina con un messaggio e poi si vestì con solo dei boxer ed una canotta molto leggera; chiuse le tapparelle e prese il computer dalla scrivania portandoselo a letto. Aveva appena finito di scaricare l’episodio così fece partire il suo adorato GOM player e si godette la puntata. Si addormentò vero l’una sognando un uomo che aveva la coda e le orecchie da volpe ed un sorriso gentile quasi quanto il nome Giacomo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.5/it/)  
>  Quest'opera è distribuita con Licenza [Creative Commons Attribuzione - Non commerciale - Non opere derivate 2.5 Italia](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.5/it/).

**Author's Note:**

> Piccole Note Autore:
> 
> La Canzone suonata dal trombettista sconosciuto è ovviamente "Tutti quanti voglion fare il jazz" se qualcuno non la conoscesse vada su youtube e pianga perchè non ha avuto un'infanzia felice [ovviamente si scherza... Tranne che sui classici Disney ;) ]
> 
> Voglio Farvi sapere che io di musica so nulla e nulla è dire poco, per cui tutto ciò che inserirò sulla musica, l'utilizzo di alcuni strumenti o descrizioni saranno prese da internet, quindi possibili errori non sono colpa mia eh.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Licenza Creative Commons  
> Quest'opera è distribuita con Licenza Creative Commons Attribuzione - Non commerciale - Non opere derivate 2.5 Italia.


End file.
